Loyalties from the Side without Light
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: He was a nobleman, evil and plain cruel. He was the noble's follower, an assassin trusted by the other to do his bidding. In a world veiled with darkness, deceit and lies, what role will something such as loyalty play in crafting a bond between two hearts devoid of light? (AU. Crack-pair.)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Loyalties from the Side without Light

 **Summary:** He was a nobleman, evil and plain cruel. He was the noble's follower, an assassin trusted by the other to do his bidding. In a world veiled with darkness, deceit and lies, what role will something such as loyalty play in crafting a bond between two hearts devoid of light? (AU. Crack-pair.)

 **Warning/s:** BL (need I say more?), characters are pretty much out of it (yep, they're really OOC in here, it is in an AU after all), crack pair ahead, very, very slight violence and gore (Sorry, the sadist in me won the argument), a bit of language (I'm not really one to curse…much)

 **Disclaimer:** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

 **A/N:** So you know how I deleted this fic once because I'm somehow not satisfied with a few things? Well I guess I'm ready to get this out there once again and continue until, hopefully, I can finish it. However, I probably wouldn't be able to update as fast seeing as I have school and I'm pretty busy as well as the fact that I have some other fics I have to work on (not to mention this fic is still undergoing edits and all that so yeah). Please bear with me.

Right so let's get this running on the road. Enjoy!

 **x-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-x**

 **Loyalties from the Side without Light**

 **Prologue:** Blocking the Light

Pieces of gold rattled inside a tiny pouch as a bearded man shook it greedily, drowning himself in the jingling sounds of his newly claimed fortune, his brown eyes glinting with joy like the jeweled ring upon his finger. The man's deep chuckle echoed within the four walls of the small carriage as he thought about how he had easily fooled the man whom the gold pieces originally belonged to.

"Does he really think I will do what he asked me just because he gave me all these gold?" the man chuckled again, now playing with the tiny pieces of the precious metal, "What a very naïve _child_. Young people are so easily fooled."

His rejoicing, however, was halted by the sudden jolt of the carriage. "Watch where you're driving, you imbecile!" He shouted towards the one driving the carriage, expecting to hear a lame excuse such as accidentally hitting a bump in the road. But when no such thing happened and the only answer he got was silence—the kind of silence, so eerie, that it makes the hair at the back of your neck stand—he panicked. The gears inside his head begun to turn, run, his mind screamed. Being the panicked fool he was, he failed to see logic and as such, he left the carriage, or rather, the small sense of safety it offered, for now, at least. Despite his current state though, he remained greedy, not forgetting to grab the pouch filled with the tiny gold pieces. But as he stepped out of the horse-driven vehicle he saw a sight so horrible that he froze right where he stood, his blood running cold. There, his driver lie, bloody and lifeless, eyes still open, shock written all over it—a single deep slit upon his throat was what killed him mercilessly. The man gulped, he was in danger, that much he knew, from what, no _who_ seems to be a better term, he had absolutely no idea. Though when he managed to regain his senses and turned to fled, it was already too late, for he found a cold metal pressed so closely near his throat, shocked, he dropped the small pouch, the fallen object creating a ringing sound that broke the eerie silence.

Then a voice, so low, so calm, so _terrifying,_ "This is as far as you go."

And the man could clearly hear the tone of finality laced in that single statement. Heart hammering inside his chest, the man gulped audibly, daring to take a glimpse at the one who owns such fear-inducing voice. What he saw, however, was something he never expected. As he took in the appearance of the person holding the deadly blade, realization rapidly dawned on him, hitting him like a million brick wall falling from the sky. "You!" He exclaimed, "You're not hisbodyguard! You're an assassin working under _him_!"

Ignoring the man, the younger of the two spoke, "Do you honestly believe that my sire will let you off so easily? He knew your plan. He knew what you were thinking. _You_ are the naïve one."

Fear was rapidly, creeping up the man's veins, making his whole body shake with reasonable dread. And as the younger pushed the exceedingly sharp blade closer to the man's throat that it created a small cut, the bearded man tried his last resort. He begged. "N-no! Please…don't! I have a family! A wife…kids! P-please, have mercy and spare me!" Tears were already pooling on the corners of his eyes as he finished talking. He thought that maybe, him begging like a pathetic man would move the younger, but as he looked over the assassin, he knew his pleas had fallen into deaf ears, for his misty, fearful eyes only met cold, hardened ones. And before he could process what was going on, blood was already leaking out from the deep cut made upon his throat, what with the sword having easily slit it open, a sight that will surely cause those with a weak heart to faint.

The assassin, however, was not even the slightest bit deterred by the sight. His eyes remained emotionless as splatters and splatters of blood stained his hands, his clothes and his face. Then, he heard the familiar sound of footsteps approaching his way, and just like he had anticipated, he heard the voice of the one behind everything, a voice so soft and gentle that you would find it hard to believe what he was _really_ capable of.

"You did well. I have seen you work countless of times in the past, yet, you never cease to amaze me." The new comer said, the reality of his words could be detected from the tone of his voice.

The assassin picked up the forgotten gold-filled pouch, handing it to the person before him, who in turn took it gladly. "I'm merely doing what you asked me to." The assassin replied and for a moment, the other teen, no, _man_ —his age may be that of a teen, but he had already grown up way beyond his years, both of them did—noticed the underlying tone of guilt in his follower's voice. The assassin, feeling ashamed of the showcase of his emotions averted his eyes, looking anywhere but the eyes of his sire.

The noble smiled, his hand moving to rest atop his follower's shoulder, "It is fine", he said, "There is nothing wrong about feeling guilty."

Hardening himself once again, the assassin spoke, "I have no time to wallow in something as trivial as my guilt. There are still a lot of people whose desire was to bring you down. My goal is to prevent them from ever harming you. If all of them had already been eliminated by me, when all of these are over, then that would be the time that I would let guilt consume me."

"Is that so? Then you will do my bidding once more?" The noble asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, sire." The assassin replied, his eyes staring straight at the other. "You are the only _king_ I serve and will ever serve. Your enemy is my enemy." His words spoke volumes, showing the universe whom his loyalty belongs to.

"You are always so loyal." the noble replied as he traced his follower's bloodied face gently with his hand, "If that would be the case, then, when everything finally comes to an end, let me share your guilt and together, we would be consumed by it. You don't have to bear all the weight of your actions alone." These words, said by the noble, held the same meaning, making it clear to all that his loyalty towards the one in front of him was as fierce as the other's towards him. "Come; let us head back to my abode. You should clean up."

With that said, two figures—Dashan, a noble whose intentions were never to be taken lightly of and his most trusted follower, Kyoya, an assassin who would stop at nothing for his sire, two teens, forced to become men by the cruel world they were in—calmly walked away from the bloody scene, leaving dead bodies behind their wake.

Above them, drifting clouds blocked the light of the moon.

 **x-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-x**

 **A/N:** BEHOLD THE POWER OF BOREDOM! -insert evil laugh- (and also the notion that I love this fic so much I just have to continue it no matter what. This is my baby.)

But ok, let's face the obvious; this is weird, really, really weird. It's been what? Years? But I'm still so into this and I still think it's weird –laughs- I don't even know what got me to write this (again). Maybe it's because of the fact that Kyoya had been paired with nearly everyone but not with Dashan. And so, as a resolve to change that, I present you this! Though I have to say that for a moment ('for a moment' meaning like twenty times) I was really tempted to make this a Kyoya/Nile story, but I held on. (Must stick to the original plan of a crack-pair, namely DashKyo, which is hard, because, did these two ever interacted? And so, born is the AU.)

Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes (English is not my first language anyway).

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Loyalties from the Side without Light

 **Warning/s:** BL (need I say more?), characters are pretty much out of it (yep, they're really OOC in here, it is in an AU after all), crack pair ahead, very, very slight violence and gore (Sorry, the sadist in me won the argument), a bit of language (I'm not really one to curse…much)

 **Disclaimer:** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

 **A/N:** I am really really glad that there are still people who are reading this.. gosh thank you all so much!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Chapter 1:** Consequences of a Broken Rule

The sun had risen, lighting up the world below with its warm glow, greeting everyone with the promise of a beautiful day. Most of the people in the city were already awake, preparing themselves to face the new day, enjoying the feel of the sun's gentle rays bathing their forms. The sun's warm and wondrous beauty was clearly appreciated by almost everyone.

In a particular mansion however, the sun's brightness was not allowed to shine. The dark drapes hanging over the glass windows blocked the sun's warm light, making it obvious that the owner of the house was not really fond of the gigantic flaming ball, in fact, the only source of light inside the book-filled room was from the lone chandelier hanging at the middle of the ceiling.

The mansion's owner, Dashan, was at the moment sitting comfortably on the cushioned chair inside the library, waiting for his servants to announce that the person he was supposed to meet that day had arrived. He was holding the daily newspaper lazily in front of his eyes, green orbs scanning the headline with an expression of utmost boredom. The noble's free hand was gently running through his _bodyguard_ 's hair, absentmindedly playing with the wild yet soft dark green strands as Kyoya sat on the carpeted floor, his head resting comfortably on the noble's lap. The scene was undeniably peaceful, the pleasant silence not to mention the dim orange light from the crystal chandelier hitting the two relaxed figures added more effect to the serene atmosphere present within the place.

"The news today is not very interesting." The noble commented, his voice breaking the silence that had settled between him and his most trusted follower.

Blue eyes blinked as Kyoya lifted his head, glancing up at his sire with a questioning look, noticing that Dashan's hand was still toying gently with his hair. "Hmmm? Why is it so?"

Dashan looked down to face Kyoya, his eyes revealing the fondness he had for the other. "It's about the assassination that happened a week ago." The noble replied, setting the newspaper down on top of the nearby desk, his other hand not leaving Kyoya's hair. "The headline said that the police was trying so hard to find a lead about the crime."

"It's no use trying." Kyoya told his sire in a low voice. "They should just give up. It's pointless. They would never find out who was behind everything"

Dashan smirked, "The _criminals_ made sure of that, did they not?"

"They always make sure of that." Kyoya replied with a hint of confidence, resting his head back on top of his sire's lap.

The noble merely nodded as he lightly threaded his fingers on Kyoya's silken strands, green eyes momentarily flicking over the open newspaper placed innocently atop the desk, the bold-faced font of the headline clearly readable from where he was seated. "But of course." He stated simply, leaning back on the chair as he waited for the arrival of his special guest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a few hours later when both Dashan and Kyoya found themselves walking towards the main door of the mansion, prepared to greet their visitor who was just getting off his carriage. Once out of the carriage, their visitor, a nobleman from the south who looks to be about fifty years old or so, immediately approached Dashan.

"Good day, boy." The older man greeted, his black eyes shining with a hint of hidden mockery as he bowed down a bit, taking off his top hat only to have his graying hair revealed to the younger. "I apologize for being so late. I feel really bad for the delay in my arrival." The baron said in a voice that clearly shows he was not sorry at all, not even bothering to explain why his arrival had been delayed.

"Good day to you as well, sir." Dashan greeted back with faked politeness—an act he had perfected years ago—ignoring the term used by the baron to address him, opting instead to just play along with the older noble. "You also do not have to apologize at all." He stated before adding, "However, if it makes you feel a little better, I accept your apology." The younger of the two said, his words having the same sincerity as the baron's apology.

Dashan exchanged a few more words of faked pleasantries with their visitor before inviting the other inside, taking note of how relived the older man looked now that he would soon be safe from the sun's rays. The young noble then led the baron towards the direction of the library, momentarily stopping to ask one of his servants to bring them something to drink before walking once more. Not paying attention to the baron's continuous blabbering, Dashan glanced behind him, looking over to where his bodyguard was walking silently and observing their guest in a manner so unobtrusive. And based from the calculating and wary look present upon Kyoya's cornflower blue eyes, the younger noble knew that Kyoya already had his senses on full alert, ready for everything and anything that may even remotely threaten his safety and him in general. Dashan let out a discreet smile, silently appreciating all the things Kyoya had been doing and was still doing for him, his mind venturing to the thought that maybe he didn't need his own sword anymore. The young noble purposely halted his thoughts upon realizing that they have already reached their destination, holding the heavy door of the library open for the baron in a show of false courteousness.

Once inside the library, the baron didn't even bother to wait for the younger noble to offer him a seat as he immediately took one on the luxurious cushioned chair, instantly crossing his legs in an arrogant manner. Dashan raised an elegant eyebrow, obviously displeased with the baron's action, noticing that Kyoya was in the same boat as he was. However, despite of his displeasure, the young noble opted to remain silent, taking his own seat across the baron in a much more refined way. Right after both noble was seated, they began their conversation, exchanging their wide knowledge about politics. From where he stood behind his sire, Kyoya listened, watching as Dashan attempted to make the older nobleman extremely comfortable before he finally got to the real point of why he had invited the baron in the first place. So far, the blue-eyed man noted, Dashan's tactic was working rather smoothly; the baron was starting to lower his guard down, relaxing in the presence of the younger as they joked around.

Their _friendly_ conversation, however, was cut off by the sudden knock on the library's door followed by the maid's voice asking for permission to enter, something that the younger noble granted without a second thought. Upon entering, the maid hurriedly placed two cups, one filled with coffee and the other with tea, on top of the center table. After setting down the plate that holds the best kind of pastry, the maid gave a low bow before heading out. And once the maid left, the baron uttered something that caused Dashan's eyes to transform into something akin to sharp daggers.

"So lad, where did you find that boy behind you?" The baron inquired taking a sip of the hot beverage, his voice laced with both the tone of interest and jesting as he gestured over to where Kyoya stood. "Did you buy him from one of those filthy slave markets where most nobles got their _toys_?" He continued to speak, failing to notice the sudden shift in the younger's posture as he placed the porcelain cup of coffee back on the table. "He's such a beauty too. Maybe you could give him to me when you finally get tired of _playing_ with him. I bet he will be a really wonderful addition to my collection." The baron added, as he leered at Kyoya, taking in the blue-eyed man's appearance from head to toe. "I would gladly take him off your hands in exchange of a hundred gold pieces, or more if you would like, just say so." The older of the two offered, coaxing Dashan to agree with his bargain, making it obvious that he really was interested in making the green haired man one of his playthings. "How does that sound, hmm lad?"

The baron was answered by a cold, sharp metal placed threateningly near his throat; Dashan's angered form dangerously looming over him. The older man swallowed thickly, wondering what kind of host would point a sword on the throat of their guest. The baron was really surprised at the sudden aggressiveness the younger acquired. He couldn't put into place how someone so calm can turn into something so terrifying. However, the baron was not the only one who was shocked at Dashan's action. Kyoya was surprised as well; however, his astonishment was more inclined towards Dashan drawing out his sword for the first time than on the fact that his sire actually threatened their visitor, throwing everything he did to get the other comfortable out of the window. Sure, Dashan always had his sword with him, but this was the first time since _that_ incident that the metal blade left its sheath.

"How does my sword cutting open your throat sound to you?" Dashan asked coldly, his voice deadly and hostile as he stared down at the frightened baron. He was trying his hardest to be patient with the baron and not do anything towards the older but he finally had enough. No one, _absolutely no one_ , was allowed to talk about Kyoya like that much less look at him in such a manner, not in front of Dashan, _especially_ not in front of Dashan. It was the unspoken rule that had been established in the mansion after the last person who had said the same thing about Kyoya had been kicked out of the house, quite literally too. Dashan's blood boiled in range, ready to show his guest what could… _would_ happen to anyone who dared to talk about Kyoya like he was some kind of plaything. It may be true that the baron was a guest in the mansion and for the same reason, he totally had no idea that such a rule exist thus he was supposed to be exempted from the consequences of his words, however, Dashan was never one to give exemptions nor considerations.

"H-hey… I was only jesting!" The older man said hastily, trying to make amends with the clearly ticked off noble as he tried to push the sword away from his throat, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Is that really the truth?" Dashan inquired, pushing his sword forward some more, his voice still in its menacing state. "Because I was fairly certain that you sounded so serious just a few minutes ago."

"It's true!" The baron squeaked, silently taking note to never speak lasciviously about the green-haired youth again. "I was joking. I'm so sorry if I offended you." The older apologized, this time, he actually sounded sincere as he noticed Dashan's already narrowed eyes narrow some more.

Dashan, feeling disgust towards the pathetic acts of the baron, moved his sword away from the older man, deciding that the carpet was too expensive to have the baron's blood spilled on it. His green eyes remained dangerous looking though, not even looking away from the baron as he sheathed the deadly blade. "Let this be a reminder to you, I never take any joke, no matter how light, about my most trusted companion flippantly." Dashan's statement was laced with venom, daring the baron to try his patience once more.

Still nervous, the baron shrunk further on his seat, as if doing so would save him from the boy, _monster_ before him. "I u-understand, my joke was out of line. Forgive me."

Then, Dashan did something that astonished the baron, so much that he gaped like a goldfish. The young noble smiled…innocently. The murderous look upon his eyes was nowhere to be found, replaced by some sort of unexplainable gleefulness. "Good." The younger said as his smile grew bigger. "Now that you understand, we should probably start talking about the real reason why I invited you here." Dashan declared, walking back towards his own seat before sitting down with a kind of gracefulness only he possesses, his eyes not forgetting to take a glimpse at Kyoya who was looking at him with gratefulness. To be completely honest, Dashan wanted to tell Kyoya that there was no need for him to be grateful, that he wouldn't allow anyone to say awful things towards the blue-eyed man. But Dashan was aware that doing so would reveal _way too much,_ and he couldn't risk that, at least not in front of a potential enemy. So instead the young noble focused his attention to the still shaking baron. "I'll get straight to the point with you now. I no longer intend to lengthen our conversation further, for if I do, I'm afraid that I'll die of boredom and that wouldn't be so pleasant, would it?" Dashan stated, his eyes staring straight at the baron. "The real reason why I asked for your presence is because I want a favor from you."

"A favor?" The baron questioned, sounding as if he had heard it wrong. "What favor?"

"I'm fairly certain it's not something you cannot handle." Dashan begun, reaching over to where his tea cup was placed. "I just want you to gather information about _him."_

"Him?" The baron tilted his head slightly, suddenly becoming guarded, a change that Dashan didn't fail to miss. "Who are you—"

"Do not play dumb." Dashan cut off the baron's question sharply, his eyes narrowing once again. "You and I are both aware that you perfectly know who I was talking about. You are, after all, one of his dogs."

"I really have no idea who you are talking about!" The elder spoke loudly, trying his best to convince Dashan.

With a blank face, Dashan tossed a small pouch in front of the baron, the tiny bag producing a clinking sound upon connecting with the table. "A hundred gold pieces as a down payment for the favor I'm asking you." The young noble begun, watching the conflicting emotions flashing within the eyes of the older man, confident that the baron wouldn't be able to resist his offer. "Do it properly and I'll double it, triple even if I'm pleased enough."

Greedily the baron grabbed the pouch, holding it possessively to his chest. "I'll do it!" He suddenly exclaimed, not even looking at Dashan anymore, his whole attention was already stolen by the small bag.

Kyoya was observing the exchange between his sire and the other noble, noting the familiar look his sire's green eyes suddenly acquired. Kyoya sighed, shaking his head a bit; the baron's days were numbered. He just knew it. And his thoughts were proven right when he saw Dashan's lips curved up into a smirk he knew so well, a smirk that clearly conveys how someone's blood will be spilled soon.

A while later, the baron finally said his goodbye before hurrying out of the room, almost skipping out of the library as he held the pouch tightly. Once Kyoya deemed the baron far enough, he finally spoke.

"When?" Kyoya asked his sire, not even bothering to elaborate, knowing full well that Dashan knew what he meant.

"Tonight. He's useless, that much I can tell. He wouldn't be of any help." The young noble answered flatly. "I could not believe I wasted so much time with someone who was no good." Dashan shook his head with distaste, the tone of his voice laced with anger. "Someone like him does not deserve to see the light of the day." He declared, still fuming inwardly from what the baron had previously said about Kyoya. "He had broken one of the two unspoken rules I have created. No one gets away from breaking any of my rules. People who talks about you like you're some kind of disposable toy was not allowed to continue living in this world." The noble added in a whisper, his hands reaching out to carefully pull Kyoya towards him.

Kyoya let out a soft, contented smile as he was pulled to sit on Dashan's lap. "Thank you." He mumbled quietly, leaning back on the warmth that was his sire.

"Don't mention it." The noble replied with the same low volume, encircling his arms around the form of the other, both of them anticipating another blood-filled night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **A/N:** …Okay… that was really hard to write -sweat drops-… (Please tell me I'm not digging my own grave by writing about this pairing.) I really tried to make the scenes between Dashan and Kyoya—which was very limited—work and be somewhat sweet... (I hope I did alright) Oh, and for the record Dashan and Kyoya are not together in here…yet…but they kind of act like they are, don't they?

Anyway, I once again apologize for any grammar mistakes and spelling errors that you've encountered.

Uhm… tell me how I did?

 _Thank you for reading and until next time!_


End file.
